the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Saint Isaac
Introduction The Holy Order of Saint Isaac is the order of Knight-Paladins that hails from the Duchy of Westridge and its Diocese of Westridge. It maintains a rigid structure based on chivalry, humility, and devotion to the orthodox church. It rejects the evils of Azeroth with zeal. History At the close of the Orcish Wars that liberated Westridge from the clutches of the Horde, Duke Maxen established the Holy Order of Saint Isaac in honor of Isaac Degaullier, a valiant paladin who perished in the last battle of the war. Westridge's newfound order of knight-paladins would be known for their martial prowess, charity and chivalry. The Story of Isaac Degaullier Written and compiled by Sir Bertrand De Vries Isaac was 24 years of age when word of the orcs reached Westridge. Then innocent and pure in mind and spirit, Isaac volunteered against the monastery's wishes to act as a chaplain amongst the militia raised by then-Duke Albert Montclair to march out to meet the orcs in the field. It was in the fires of war that Isaac experienced the truth of what savagery mortals could inflict upon one another. Determined to stop the orcs and defend his family at any cost, Isaac committed himself fully to the war effort and devoted his time to tending to the wounded and preaching the virtues three. As it is known, Stormwind was grossly outnumbered by the forces of the Orcish Horde. Town after town were burnt to the ground, and the forces of Westridge which Isaac served under were beaten back to the very lands from whence they came. After Duke Leopold fell in battle, his son Maxen took up his sword and rallied the remaining forces of Westridge in a last defense of the realm. With no martial prowess of his own, Isaac continued to do what he could to aid the battered and broken men and women of Westridge. Through a desperate prayer, Isaac was able to harness the power of the Holy Light and mend wounds far greater than any priest of the Light had managed before. Shocked by his abilities, the knights of Westridge brought Isaac before Duke Maxen, who was then planning the evacuation of the land. Enamored by the tale of Isaac's abilities, the lord offered Isaac a horse to ride amongst the surviving nobles and priests to Stormwind City ahead of Westridge's evacuation. Isaac staunchly refused, claiming that his place was amongst the common people. Maxen reluctantly allowed him to stay, sending off the priests and nobles without him. The commoners struggled to make their way through the wilderness to reach Stormwind, the main roads too dangerous and held by the orcs. Guarded by what few footsoldiers and knights remained, including Duke Maxen himself, the caravans were attacked by the orcs time and time again. Isaac, infuriated at the orcs' savagery, lashed out at the attackers - wielding the light as holy flame. Inspired by Isaac's holy fire, the soldiers stood their ground against the orcs, defending the caravan through to the cover of Stormwind City. To his despair, Isaac received word that mother had been killed and his father's whereabouts were unknown when the people of Stormwind set sail. The voyage to Lordaeron served as a time of meditation for the battle-hardened priest. Upon arriving in Lordaeron, Isaac was sent with a number of knights and priests to Stratholme by Duke Maxen for a selective gathering. Upon their arrival, Isaac and the other Westridgean knights were greeted by none other than Archbishop Alonsus Faol - who revealed his plans to raise them as Knights of the Silver Hand. Isaac readily accepted the challenge. The training he and the other aspirants endured was grueling - as a priest of no martial background, Isaac was bested time and again by knights well versed in swordplay and combat. Unable to tap into the dire fear and circumstances needed to receive and demonstrate the light's boon while in training, the young Isaac was passed over as a candidate for knighthood within the order. Disheartened, Isaac withdrew from the training to head to the front lines. On the battlefield, few could match Isaac's prowess in wielding the light's power both as a weapon and healing. A true battle-cleric, Isaac was only surpassed by the greatest of paladins in the field, his discipline and resolve unbroken against the Orcish Horde. He fought alongside Duke Maxen and the Westridge Cavaliers, and word of his accomplishments and deeds soon spread through the Alliance ranks. It was not long before Isaac received summons from Archbishop Faol to Stratholme, where he was finally made a Paladin-Knight of the Silver Hand. So Sir Isaac carved his path through the battlefields of Lordaeron, Khaz Modan and Azeroth, shielding his bretheren and smiting the wicked. Several victories were attributed to his prowess on the field and mastery of the light. Ever the pious one, the paladin gave several speeches on the virtues of mercy, justice and humility, speaking of his low background and the blessings the light bestowed upon all mortals. It was during the liberation of Stormwind that defined and immortalized Sir Isaac as a hero and champion of the Holy Light. The orcs, having since conquered Azeroth for years, had established their own communities among the ruins of the human kingdom. When the Alliance armies made their push into the land in late 6 L.C., they encountered Orcish families of among the battlefields. Many of the Alliance forces took to immediate slaughter, butchering Orcish babes in their beds and putting toddling Orcish children to the sword. At the time, Sir Isaac served under a Lordaeronian Field Marshal by the name of Joric Albrecht, a man whose lineage outstripped most in the means of martial ancestors. Field Marshal Albrecht, seeking vengeance for his son's death at the hands of the Horde, ordered his men to seek out one hundred Orcish children and to bring him their heads. Sir Isaac, staunch in his beliefs, took a stand against the Lordaeronian commander, questioning his very character and faith. Seeking satisfaction, Albrecht challenged Sir Isaac to a duel to the death - certain that he would win with his swordsmanship. The duel on the field was viewed by hundreds of soldiers. The battle endured for hours, Field Marshal Albrecht landing a number of strikes with his blade and Sir Isaac smiting the Commander with righteous fire. By nightfall, both men had neared collapse. Just as Albrecht was about to finish Sir Isaac with his sword raised high, Sir Isaac lunged and impaled the commander through a gap beneath his helmet. Seeing the light's will done through Sir Isaac's, the Field Marshal's successor rescinded the order and gave new commands for the soldiers to save any Orcish children they could. Sir Isaac was regarded as a righteous hero among the soldiers who watched the battle, and his virtue swayed many to see mercy done. The weeks that followed saw the Alliance push ever towards Stormwind City and the recapture of the throne. Sir Isaac, promoted to the rank of Commander, led a vindictive crusade that saw the liberation of Eastvale and its holdings from orcish control. As the Alliance closed in on them, the Orcish Horde grew desperate in their measures. A number resorted to sacrificing their own brethren to summon demons of terrible power. The orcs that held Westridge Keep were no exception. Groth'mar, son of Jor, a fearsome Orcish warlock had put a dozen orcs to the sword in order to summon a void lord. As the forces of the Alliance under Duke Maxen approached, the warlock directed the void lord to rain down fire and brimstone. Sir Isaac, charging ahead of the Westridgean forces, raised his sword to the heavens and brought up a mighty holy shield that dashed the meteors on its immaculate surface. Infuriated, the void lord charged out in turn to meet the paladin head-on. Unable to retreat from the impending monster, Sir Isaac rushed on to his fate, his sword ablaze with righteous fire, spurring his horse to leap into the center of the void lord's mass. The demon erupted in a gout of brilliant light, its very core pierced by Sir Isaac's holy blade. Engulfed by flame and dissipating shadow, Sir Isaac vanished into nothingness. Groth'mar, seeing the awesome power wielded by one man, immediately surrendered him and his remaining followers to the forces of Westridge. Overcome by grief for their lost champion, the knights, priests and Duke Maxen himself wept long into the night. After Stormwind was liberated and celebrations were had, Sir Isaac was canonized a Saint of the Church of the Holy Light. He stands among legend as one of Stormwind's first paladins. On November 30, 2801 A.D., the Council of Bishops further venerated Isaac Degaullier by adding a special collect prayer to the Codex of Rites. All liturgical events in the Diocese of Stormwind read the collect on October 23rd, the memorial day of his canonization. Rise of the Order Written and compiled by Sir Heagan Lécuyer Named in honor of the recently fallen Sir Isaac Degaullier, The Order of Saint Isaac was founded in the wake of the Second War. With desire to pull away from the tactics which many within the clergy of Stormwind considered barbaric, the Diocese of Westridge called for volunteers to assemble a military wing. While many men of the serf and the gentry supplicated themselves to the wishes of the Bishop, it was determined that only those who would prove their faith would be accepted. The Order would not fall victim to the same blood lust as their counterparts. The so-called aspirants were instructed by the clergymen and trained in the ways of faith. Although the vast majority of the hopefuls were unable to meet the strict requirements of their instructors, those that did become noted for their ability to intertwine religion and warfare. A new generation of compassionate warriors was born. As each man made demonstration of his unwavering faith in the Light and in kindness, specialized vows of the order were taken to affirm loyalty to their new brothers and kinsmen. As ranks swelled, a new obstacle was presented. The Westridge Priory was unable to effectively command both their paladins and dispense the efforts of their monks. To ensure no one warrior would place an iron grip upon the order, the Bishop raised three men to the Council of Saint Isaac. This new council stood equal in stature and were charged with the responsibility of maintaining the order and its members. While the council still answered supremely to the Bishop of Westridge, the Order was trusted to act independently under their guidance. Known for both strict membership requirements and severe losses in battle alongside the Elwynn Brigade, the number of brothers within the order has shrunk drastically. Given this void in leadership, many of the order's responsibilities have fallen upon the few veteran knights that remain. Structure The Holy Order of Saint Issac is divided by experience. The Ordinary is one appointed by the Lord, Lady and Curate of Westridge to lead the order in battle, training and organization. They are charged with overseeing Knight-Paladins in their quests and the promotion of Aspirants to Crusaders and Crusader to Paladins. Knight-Paladins are those of the order who have completed all of the Trials of the Crusader and sworn themselves to the upkeep and code of the order. They are tasked with assisting Aspirants and Crusaders of the Order in completing their trials. Crusaders '''are those who have completed what is required of Aspirants and have spent enough time in the army to be a no less a rank than Private. They may begin the Trials of the Knight Paladin and receive extensive training before knighthood. '''Aspirants are individuals associated with the order who strive to complete the trials in order to become Crusaders. They are tasked with aiding the Paladin Knights and the Ordinary in their duties. Order Leader Dame Clarissa Greystone is the current Ordinary of the Order of Saint Isaac. Originally born in northern Lordaeron to nobility, Clarissa trained in the Lordaeronian branch of the Silver Hand shortly before the Third War. She remained in Lordaeron for most of Third War and the years following, joining the Scarlet Crusade’s Silver Hand. As the crusade collapsed and took on a more sinister role in Lordaeron, Clarissa forsook her place in the crusade's ranks and defected to the Argent Dawn. After being almost killed by the Death Knight Torsten Deathweaver in the Battle of Light’s Hope, Clarissa joined the Argent Crusade under Highlord Tirion Fordring. She took part in the crusade into Northrend as her first time leaving Lordaeron. After serving in Northrend, Clarissa returned to Lordaeron and took part in the healing of the Plaguelands with the Argent Crusade. However, she would soon become disillusioned with the Argent Crusade following the Battle of Andorhol and the Argent Crusade’s inaction to the Forsaken raising new a new generation of Undead with Val’kyr. Clarissa handed in her resignation papers not long after and traveled south to join the Alliance. Once in Stormwind, Clarissa enlisted with the Third Company of the First Regiment. She would eventually be transferred into the First Company and would join the Order of Saint Isaac. Dame Meriliah Forger knighted Dame Clarissa Greystone in Northshire Abby. Upon Dame Clarissa’s knighthood, Dame Meriliah Forger stepped down as Ordinary of the Order of Saint Isaac and turned it over to Dame Clarissa Greystone. In her tenure as Ordinary, Clarissa has seen a period of growth within the Order of Saint Isaac. She has trained many Aspirants to Knighthood, and has trained more soldiers overall. Dame Clarissa is one of the finest swordsmen in the Regiment. On the battlefield she shows decisiveness and courage while also ensuring her comrades remain alive. Knights of the Order Knighthood is permanent within the Order. Once one has been Knighted, they will be a Knight until their death. Those Knighted who do not live up to the standards of the Order of Saint Isaac or leave the service of the Diocese of Westridge voluntarily or involuntarily are considered Exiled Knights. Depending on how a Knight goes into exile or what happens on during the exile one may or may not be permitted to return. Below is a list of all current and exiled Knighted members of the Order of Saint Isaac: Sir Valrik Gallaghan the Exalted - ''Active Knight'' Sir Vitallion Stansfield the Defender - ''Active Knight'' Sir Bertrand De Vries - ''Active Knight'' Dame Andrea Tygen - ''Exiled Knight'' Sir Berominton Lightsmyth - ''Exiled Knight'' Dame Meriliah Forger the Brave - ''Exiled Knight'' Sir Arkley Bronson the Dauntless'' ''-'' Exiled Knight'' Sir Sebastian Blake -'' Exiled Knight'' Sir Haegan Lecuyer'' ''- ''Exiled Knight'' Sir Aab Lynned - ''Exiled Knight'' Sir Ythvar Ironskar the Stalwart - ''Exiled Knight'' ''' Roles The Combat Roles that members of the Order of Saint Isaac may take on and their associated requirements shall be listed below. Knight-Paladin Knight-Paladins of Saint Isaac don Truesilver armor and weaponry blessed by the priests of the Diocese of Westridge. Some carry holy talismans to ward off demons and shadow magic, while all carry tomes that contain scripture, hymns, and blessings of the Holy Light. Matching the vigor and zeal of the most valiant knights of the realm, paladins are infused with the Light upon induction to the order. This holy ritual bolsters their strength and grants them protection from dark magics. Equipment: Truesilver Armor Paladin War hammer Shield of Saint Isaac Requirements: • Complete the Trials of the Paladin Knight. How to Join Not all are fit to wear the hallowed cloth of a Knight-Paladin. To be accepted into the order as an '''Aspirant, one must first earn the approval and mentoring of a present Knight-Paladin of the order. Once accepted, an Aspirant must prepare for the Trials of the Knight-Paladin while upholding Westridge Temple Law. Once the preparations for the Trials of the are complete and the Aspirant is duly and truly prepare to undertake the Trials of the Knight-Paladin, they must attend a Confession with the Bishop of Westridge. If the Aspirant has been deemed worthy of being a Knight-Paladin of the Order of Saint Isaac they will be given the rank Crusader. After a Crusader has completed their Trials of the Knight-Paladin and has gone on a Pilgrimage, they will be knighted at a Knighting Ceremony of Saint Isaac. Additional Readings † Order of the Silver Hand † The Church of the Holy Light † The Three Virtues † The Diocese of Westridge † Westridge Temple Law † Trials of the Paladin Knight † Knighting Ceremony of Saint Isaac † The Tomus Plenarium † The Codex of Rites † The Codex of Scripture † The Codex of Hours † The Church and the SoldierCategory:Divisions Category:Saint Isaac